ohsir_the_insult_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom's Custom Insults
Introduction to the Fandom-Insults page This is a page created by the FANDOM, Any of the content that is in here is not used in the game, They are not even unused things. There are loads of insults in the game, and some are rude (actual rude words, not the +15 score thing.) while others don't make any sense (EX: Your house smells like your father!). Therefore, the game teaches you to be RUDE. But...Sometimes, people want to insult others the way that they want, So that's why i created this page. (You may edit this page if you want to add more insults.) The insults So here we are, the insults page, I will show you some insults that we COULD use if we want custom insults. As the original page said, characters who are weak to these phrases will be put in square brackets [ ] and character/stage specific phrases will be marked with a * along with the name of the character/stage. Subjects/Nouns A subject/noun is, well, the person/thing that your insult is targeting. There might be a few (Or a lot) in here, so take your time. * A red dragon * A dumb nerd * A fruit stand owner * A robot * A rude person * Everyone watching your livestream * Your philosophy test results * Your channel * Your stupid smile * Your stinky boots Shufflebottom * Your gaming mouse Knight * Your glasses Shufflebottom * A wafer-thin mint * A bucket of KFC Verbs These are the ACTUAL insults, the ones where you use to talk bad about the subject/noun. * is a Level 1 enemy/are Level 1 enemies * is/are your source of information * is not in this game Knight * got a F on Science becouse of * got demonetized recently * lost everything of value at the casino * never threw trash into a trash can * says left instead of right * says right instead of left * smells really bad * uses a Cheat Sheet * writes in comic sans * Fell off the balcony * Rejects vaccines * Belives Earth is flat * Isn't aware of the fourth wall * is a hacker Grisha Add new things here, please. Endings Endings are, well, endings. * and i wish you get sucked into a black hole! * and did i also mention that your face looks like my drawer?! H. * it's a common fact that anyone can know! * and that there is just SOME of the secrets you possess! * Gosh, you don't even know how to offend me the right way! * And you're over! Maggie * And the mist monsters are coming for you! P. Lovecraft * Now be quiet or they'll hear you! P. Lovecraft, * Now put on your blindfold! P. Lovecraft * And you should kill yourself! Maggie * Can you shut up about that now?! And... i guess that's all i got for you. Be sure to edit this page and give me your best insults! Category:Lists __FORCETOC__